


No One Keeps a Secret

by acidpop25



Series: XOXO, Dreamers [1]
Category: Gossip Girl, Inception (2010)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, M/M, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-27 06:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidpop25/pseuds/acidpop25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair's wayward older brother returns to the Upper East Side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Keeps a Secret

Serena has never seen Blair snatch up her phone so quickly when an unfamiliar ring tone chimes.

"About time you called," she greets whoever is on the other end. There is a pause, and then she positively lights up. "Really? Tonight? I'll have the driver pick you up. Mhm. See you soon."

"Who was that?" Serena asks as Blair ends the call, and Blair smiles delightedly.

"That was Arthur."

"Seriously? I haven't seen him since before high school."

"You and me both," Blair replies, "but he's going to be in town tonight."

"I thought we were going out tonight."

"Oh we are. Arthur will be coming with us."

"Whether he wants to or not?" Serena guesses.

"He's my brother," Blair says like it explains everything. "Now come on, help me choose an outfit."

* * *

 _Hey, Upper East Siders! Spotted: the return of none other than B's big brother A, still looking sharp after years away from home. B met him at the airport for a touching family reunion– aww! But I'm wondering what he's doing back here, get me all the deets!_

 _xoxo,  
Gossip Girl_

Arthur slants a wry glance at Blair. "She's still at it, huh?"

"A life without gossip isn't a life worth living," Blair answers, "speaking of, who was that Brit you were with?"

"Colleague of mine," Arthur replies blandly, and Blair hmm's.

"He looked awfully cozy with you for a colleague."

"I don't control his total disregard for personal boundaries."

"If you say so," Blair replies, in a tone which says she doesn't believe him at all. "You're coming out with us tonight, right?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Nope."

"Didn't think so." Arthur smiles, faintly, and squeezes her hand. "It's good to see you, Blair."

She softens. "It's good to see you too."

* * *

"Blair," Arthur says, tone dangerous, "did you invite Eames to meet up with us tonight?"

"It isn't my fault I thought he was your boyfriend," Blair says unrepentantly, watching him weave his way through the crowds, "I was trying to be supportive."

"You're a terror," Arthur says blandly, "and you're buying my drinks to atone for your sins."

"Like you aren't richer than God."

"Like _you_ aren't?"

"Point." Blair signals the bartender. "You still drink scotch, right?"

"Yeah."

"Arthur, man!"

He turns, and Nate is there, grinning at him. Arthur hasn't seen the boy in years, and he's done a lot of growing in that time, but he's still Nate, with that unmistakable grin and floppy hair, and Arthur pulls him into a hug.

"You look good, Archibald."

"You too. What are you doing back?"

"Visiting my darling sister," Arthur says, "and mom, assuming I ever actually get back to the house."

Nate laughs and claims the bar stool on Arthur's other side. "How have you been?"

Before Arthur gets a chance to answer, a hand claps him on the shoulder, and Arthur sighs.

"Eames."

"Darling," Eames greets him, slinging an arm around his shoulders, "not looking to replace me with a younger model, are you?"

"Maybe it's slipped your mind, but you aren't my boyfriend," Arthur says dryly, "no matter what you got Blair to think. Nate, this is Eames, I work with him. Eames, Nate. Old friend of Blair's."

"Pleasure to meet you," Eames says with his most charming smile. "Your sister keeps very attractive friends, doesn't she? I met blondie there on my way over."

"Only the very best," Blair agrees with one of her smug little smiles. It falters, slightly, when she spots Chuck heading their way. "With maybe one exception."

Arthur throws her a _what the hell?_ sort of glance over the rim of his glass, and Blair widens her eyes innocently at him. Arthur groans.

"You didn't."

"You're right," she agrees forcefully, "I _didn't_. Don't listen to any lies he tells you. Or anyone else."

"She totally did," whispers Serena in his ear, coming up behind him, then leans past to order a cosmo. "Your boyfriend's cute, Arthur."

"Not my boyfriend," Arthur replies automatically.

"You wound me, pet."

"Stop calling me that."

"You like darling better, then?"

"Are _all_ the men in your family gay, Blair?" Chuck drawls. The look Arthur shoots him has fairly little to do with the assumption and a hell of a lot to do with messing with his little sister, and it actually makes Chuck falter for a moment.

"Bi," Arthur says peevishly, "but for the last time, I'm not dating Eames, no matter how much he'd like me to be." He gives Chuck his most dangerous smile, the one that's all teeth and sharp edges and in no way reaches his eyes. "Are you seeing anyone, Chuck?"

"Not seeing anyone. Nothing so... tied down."

"Don't catch anything," Eames remarks jovially, and Nate snorts a laugh.

"Come on, Arthur," Serena says, tugging his wrist, "come dance with me. Blair will watch our drinks, right Blair?"

"Sure." She watches Serena pull Arthur on to the dance floor and eats the cherry out of her drink.

"By the way, Eames," she says, "if you hurt my brother I'll make you wish you'd never been born. Just so we're clear."

"Crystal, kitten," he says calmly, and she nods.

"Good."

* * *

"Your sister's a piece of work."

"Don't talk about my sister."

"Didn't mean anything by it," Eames says, placating. "Reminds me of you, actually. If you were a social climbing queen bee."

"Why do you think I'm such a good strategist?" Arthur says mildly, unwinding the leads from the PASIV and handing one off to Eames, sliding another into Chuck's wrist. "You've got enough to forge off of, right?"

"Oh, yes. They're not hard to read, that lot."

"Good. We spend half an hour here, that should give us plenty of time to pull what we need. I'll meet with Jack tomorrow morning, and that'll be that. Shall we?"

"By all means," Eames agrees, and presses the button on the PASIV. "Go to sleep, Mr. Waldorf."

**Author's Note:**

> Fill of a prompt at inception_kink. I DON'T KNOW EITHER.


End file.
